


After the bath

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-23
Updated: 2004-11-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: К чему может привести невинное принятие ванны.





	After the bath

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the bath](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306699) by ArdentTly. 



> Перевод: ноябрь 2004г.  
> 

Зена лежала в слабых лучах предрассветного утра, жадно ловя взглядом каждый вздох, вырывающийся из слегка приоткрытого ротика барда. Облокотившись на одну руку, воительница лежала, глядя на это совершенное создание, думая лишь о том, что жизнь не может быть прекраснее. Она наконец-то позволила барду … хотя обо всём по порядку … и Габриэль не убежала с криком прочь. Напротив, подумала Зена, потирая шею, бард продемонстрировала свою собственную необузданную страсть. Зена забавно наморщила нос, усмехаясь и вспоминая отметки, оставленные Габриэль. О, да, и ещё как продемонстрировала.

Она провела кончиками пальцев вниз, вдоль грудей спящей женщины и блаженно улыбнулась при виде твердеющих прямо на глазах сосков и глубокого, приглашающего стона, слетевшего с губ её возлюбленной. «Ненасытная, прямо как я» - подумала Зена, улыбаясь. Её взгляд снова затуманился, когда мысли воина вновь перенеслись к событиям минувшего дня.

 

Вечер начался как обычно, с приятного долгого отмыкания в горячей ванне. Зена любила это время. Только здесь она могла по настоящему расслабиться и насладиться обществом единственного человека, которому могла действительно доверять. Она не была так уж уверена в том, как именно отнесется Габриэль к её желанию обнажить свою душу, но твёрдо решила, что эта ночь станет той самой ночью. Никаких больше до боли стиснутых зубов от ощущения тела барда, прижимающегося к ней во сне. Никакого сдерживания чувств и эмоций, которые вот-вот грозили поглотить её целиком и спалить в жарком пламени собственного желания, сделать слабой перед ежедневной угрозой нападок бандитов и убийц.

Зена намеренно задержалась, медленнее, чем обычно, снимая свои доспехи и позволяя барду первой залезть в бадью. Габриэль теперь лежала, облокотившись о стенку, блаженно откинув голову и наслаждаясь теплом воды и ощущением покоя. Как раз то, что было нужно воину! Это был один из тех моментов, которые позволяли Зене наблюдать за бардом во всем её блеске, не ища каких-то оправданий и в то же время не открывая своих истинных чувств.

Зена буквально тонула в красоте изящного изгиба шеи Габриэль, её кожи, слегка освещенной танцующими языками пламени дюжины свечей, расставленных вокруг бадьи, когда объект её любования внезапно нарушил божественный момент созерцания.

«Зена, а ты когда-нибудь тоскуешь по дому?»

Воительница удивленно моргнула, слегка застигнутая врасплох подобным вопросом, но быстро пришла в себя, и вернулась к прерванному занятию, заканчивая раздеваться.

«Не, не очень. К тому же мой дом всегда там, где именно я нахожусь в любой данный момент» - ответила она, поборов искушение сказать, что её домом была Габриэль и что до тех пор, пока они вместе, она никогда не будет испытывать чувства ностальгии или одиночества.

Зена вздохнула, скидывая с себя последние остатки одежды и погружаясь в воду. С её губ сорвался ещё один протяжный стон, когда мышцы воина, ощутив воздействие высокой температуры, приятно заныли, напомнив ей о прожитых годах.

«А ты?»

Устроившись рядом с бардом, Зена тоже прислонилась спиной к краю деревянной бадьи и начала демонстративно рассматривать свои ногти, съеживаясь однако при мысли о том, что может услышать в ответ от подруги.

«Ну, пожалуй, скучаю иногда по Лиле и родителям» - пожала плечами Габриэль, после чего взяла в руку мыло.

«Но я довольно счастлива своей жизнью» - тут же добавила она, быстро взглянув на воина и удержав на ней несколько мгновений свой изучающий взгляд, прежде чем снова отвести его.

«А ты, Зена? Ты счастлива? Я хочу сказать, что знаю, эта была не самая большая часть твоей жизни, которую ты провела на дороге, вместе со мной, но …»

Лицо Зены не выражало никаких эмоций, поскольку она старательно симулировала абсолютную незаинтересованность в предмете их обсуждения: «Ну, она была не так уж и плоха … в конце концов, нас так ещё и не убили из-за тебя. И я уже привыкла к тебе, моя раздражающая маленькая блондиночка!»

Рот Габриэль открылся от удивления, когда она изумленно уставилась на воина, но спустя мгновение она шлепнула по воде, посылая брызги на смеющуюся подругу.

«Ах, ты! Я между прочим уже очень даже неплохо справляюсь! Ещё парочка уроков у Эфини и мне не будет равных» - самодовольно произнесла Габриэль, после чего вырвала мочалку из рук воина – «А что от меня правда столько неприятностей?»

Зена добродушно улыбнулась и положила руку на плечо молодой девушке: «Не, я просто пошутила. К тому же намного больше вероятность того, что кто-то из моего прошлого, заставит меня …спасать тебя от неприятностей.»

Габриэль закатила глаза: «Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирала, Зена. От моей руки или чьей-либо ещё. Я хочу, чтобы мы дожили до седой старости, сидели у костра и рассказывали истории до тех пор, пока кто-то не отправит нас в дом престарелых.»

Зена сделала жест и Габриэль послушно обернулась. Взяв у неё из рук мыло, воительница намылила мочалку и начала тщательно скрести шею барда.

«Значит ты думаешь, что нам будет что рассказать друг другу к тому времени? В конце концов ведь мы можем исчерпать темы для разговоров прежде, чем будем застигнуты старостью?»

Габриэль наклонилась вперед, удовлетворенно вздохнув и наслаждаясь ощущением ткани, растирающей её немного затекшие плечи.

«О, Зена … м-м-м-м … так приятно» - вздохнув ещё раз, она обернулась и быстро поймала одну из рук воина.

«Тебе не стоит даже опасаться этого. Ведь я – бард, что-то позаимствую из наших приключений, что-то придумаю сама, но тебе не придется скучать, обещаю» - произнесла Габриэль, принимая мочалку из рук воина.

Зена схватилась за края бадьи, пытаясь удержать равновесие: «Давай, Габи, давай! Мне кажется, что ты можешь тереть ещё добрый час, а я всё так же буду ощущать грязь и песок на своей коже» - издав глубокий удовлетворенный вздох, воительница прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь моментом.

«Это было просто здорово! Спасибо, Габриэль» - забрав у подруги мочалку, Зена принялась намыливать собственные плечи и руки.

«Значит, тебе есть что рассказать ещё? А я-то думала, что все твои истории связаны с твоей жизнью раньше, в Потейдии или с тем, что ты узнала в Академии?»

Габриэль на секунду прервала своё занятие, перестав чистить ногти, и посмотрела на воина: «Ну, большей частью да. Но, тебе не надо переживать на этот счет! У меня ещё в запасе немало вещей, о которых я не рассказывала тебе прежде. Я с легкостью займу тебя ими на несколько лет вперед» - улыбнулась она, смачивая волосы.

Зена задумчиво надула губы, переваривая новую порцию информации. ‘О каких таких вещах она говорит? И почему бы не рассказать ей обо всём прямо сейчас?’ Вот ведь сюрприз будет. Габриэль была самым наивным и непорочным созданием из тех, что ей приходилось встречать в своей жизни.

«А что если ты вот завтра умрешь и упустишь возможность рассказать кому-то о том, какие чувства испытываешь к нему?»

Габриэль удивленно убрала мыло от своих волос и выжидающе посмотрела на воина. Она знала, что у Зены было явно что-то на уме … просто часто ей нужно было время на то, чтобы выудить это что-то из воина.

«Ну, разве не ты сама говорила мне, что мертвые слышат наши мысли?»

Зена улыбнулась и встала во весь рост, позволяя воде каскадом рассыпаться по её плечам и груди, и протянула руку, чтобы взять вторую мочалку.

«Это правда, но какое это имеет значение для тех, кто остается? Габриэль, только представь, что ты почувствовала бы, если, ну, скажем, очень хотела быть с кем-то и упустила возможность сказать человеку об этом, а на утро он бы был уже мертв?»

Девушка кивнула, беря мочалку из рук подруги и намыливая её.

«Ну, хорошо, я бы чувствовала себя разочарованной и подавленной, несомненно. Скажи, это одна из твоих очередных загадок, в которых предполагается, что я должна угадать какого-то воина, которого ты встречала, но о котором никогда мне не говорила? Это ведь не Дрейко, да? Нет, он точно отпадает, он же до сих пор жив.»

Зена покачала головой и усмехнулась.

«Не-е-е, просто пришло на ум, вот и спросила. Ну, как если бы, скажем, ты запала на какого-то потрясающего парня, но из-за того, что ничего не сказала ему, упустила возможность хорошо провести время в его, как оказалось последние часы жизни.»

«Зена, это уже становится интересным. Сколько кружек пива, говоришь, выпила сегодня?»

Зена ухмыльнулась и выставила перед глазами барда четыре пальца. Она могла с легкостью удвоить это число, и обе из них всё равно знали бы, что это ни на грамм не ослабило бы её способность защитить их или поддержать нормальную беседу.

«Хм, значит это всё-таки загадка. Ладно! Итак этот воин жив или мёртв?»

Зена развернулась и встала, уперев руки в бока и с усмешкой глядя на барда.

«А кто сказал, что это был воин?»

Габриэль задумчиво провела рукой по подбородку, после чего опустила пальцы в воду, пробегая ими по поверхности и изучающе глядя на свою спутницу.

«Ты хочешь сказать, что будучи живым он был не воином или …?»

Зена подхватила мочалку и продолжила растирать грудь и плечи. Габриэль ощутила комок в горле при виде того, как кожа женщины начала приобретать оттенок розового, переходя от грудей воина к её соскам.

«А что заставляет тебя думать, что это был воин … или вообще мужчина, к слову сказать?»

Зена ели сдержалась при виде больших глаз, украсивших лицо её подруги.

«Ж … ж …ж … женщина?»

«О, прошу тебя! Лучше закрой этот свой прекрасный маленький ротик, пока туда не залетела муха.»

Рот барда звучно закрылся, и она тяжело прислонилась к деревянному краю бадьи.

Она никогда не видела, чтобы Королева Воинов поглядывала на кого-то из сельских жителей, которых они встречали в несметном количестве на своём пути. Но если это был не воин, то это ещё больше сужало круг подозреваемых. И тут Габриэль дала себе мысленный пинок. Зена ухлёстывала за женщиной? Значит всё-таки было что-то в тех слухах, которые она так тщательно игнорировала. Внезапно в виски барда что-то ударило, а вниз по животу начало распространяться весьма необычное чувство. Она задалась вопросом, может причина таилась в чём-то съеденном накануне. Бард положила руку на живот, на секунду прислушалась к себе и быстро отогнала прочь эту мысль. Нет, она чувствовала себя прекрасно, просто лёгкая слабость, странно.

А колёсики в её сознании тем временем продолжали вертеться, перебирая разные мысли.

Число мужчин, которых Зена победила в своей жизни, намного превышало количество тех, кто побывал в постели воина, но Габриэль знала, что лишь немногие из них хоть что-то значили для неё и занимали хоть какое-то место в сердце воина. И не в последнее время. Сколько она не пыталась, барду так и не удалось вспомнить хоть одно место, хоть один момент, когда бы Зена нашла причину задержаться в какой-нибудь деревне или не разделить с бардом ложе во время их путешествий. А может она неправильно понимает какие-то вещи? Она всегда полагала, что Зена была неравнодушна к мужчинам, а может на самом деле её прельщали больше трактирные служанки?

«Ну и …… эта женщина жива или мертва?»

Зена сполоснула с себя мыло и начала втирать какой-то очень приятный на запах лосьон в свои густые темные волосы.

«Габриэль, это правда никакая не загадка. И я действительно не собиралась обсуждать, к кому испытываю симпатии … мужчинам или женщинам. Мне просто интересно было услышать твоё мнение по вопросу в целом, вот и всё.»

Габриэль выгнула бровь, пытаясь использовать “тот взгляд”, который так чертовки легко давался воину, но в очередной раз потерпела полное фиаско.

«Что-то попало в глаз?» - губы Зены снова растянулись в насмешливой улыбке.

«О, думаешь ты такая забавная, да? Значит, говоришь, что это не игра, но я то знаю тебя, Королева Воинов: у тебя точно что-то на уме! Если это способ выяснить, есть ли кто-то, к кому Я неравнодушна, значит моим ответом будет Нет!»

«Как, даже не Джоксер?»

«Аааа! Зена! Не произноси этого даже в шутку! Он может услышать тебя, а у меня и так хватает забот, как избавиться от него. Если он хоть на секунду поверит в то, что я могу думать о нем подобным образом …»

«Ну, Габриэль, он ведь мужчина, а ты довольно хорошенькая молодая женщина. Почему бы и не Джоксер?»

«Почему не … почему …» - задохнулась Габриэль – «Потому … потому что он Джоксер! Вот почему!»

Зена добродушно рассмеялась и с заговорческим видом придвинулась поближе к барду.

«Не твой тип, да? Ладно, можешь не волноваться. Я просто пошутила. К тому же не думаю, что у него есть шансы с такой хорошенькой девчонкой, как ты.»

«Зена! Я не хорошенькая девчонка! Я женщина!» - после этого заявления Габриэль поднялась и медленно повернулась перед воином, позволяя той разглядеть все её женские достоинства.

Подхватив ладонью сначала одну, а потом и вторую грудь, девушка приподняла их, проводя указательными пальцами по соскам.

«Зена, разве это напоминает тебе тело ‘девчонки’?»

Улыбка примёрзла к губам Зены, когда она во все глаза смотрела на твердеющие соски подруги.

Точно такое же выражение застыло на лице барда, заметившего реакцию воина. Внезапно обе женщины начали задаваться вопросом, как же они могли так долго простоять в этой воде, теперь она казалась им обжигающе горячей.

Момент был нарушен, когда из рук Габриэль выскользнула мочалка, с громким всплеском погрузившись в воду.

«Э-э-э-э …»

Зены быстро провела языком по верхней губе, пытаясь создать некое подобие усмешки. Но сухой комок, ставший у неё в горле, предал её старание и стёр с лица воина беспечность, которую она так старательно пыталась изобразить.

«Э-э-э … думаю, нам лучше одеться … а-то вода совсем остыла.»

Габриэль обнаружила, что согласно кивает в ответ, но у её хорошенького ротика очевидно были совершенно другие планы.

«А по-моему, она наоборот теплая … очень теплая.»

Зена несколько секунд изучала лицо молодой женщины, пытаясь понять, куда же именно завела их эта беседа и как именно ей нужно реагировать.

«Ну да, теплая.»

Габриэль открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыла его. Кончик её языка в задумчивости показался наружу, а потом вновь исчез, когда бард закусила нижнюю губу, по-прежнему погруженная в какие-то мысли.

Зена ощущала неуверенность барда, а потому решила, что, возможно, ей стоит немного повременить и оставить этот разговор на потом.

«Повернись спиной, я помогу тебе ополоснуться» - по руке Зены как будто прошелся разряд, когда она коснулась плеча молодой женщины. Габриэль кивнула и развернулась, погружаясь по шею в воду, на которую она впрочем уже не обращала ровным счетом никакого внимания. Фактически теперь всё для неё свелось лишь к одному: Зене нравились женщины. Она гадала, какой же тип женщин это мог быть, перебирая в голове некоторые имена, сразу же пришедшие ей на ум – Лао Ма, М’Лила, Клеопатра … да, теперь даже упоминания о какой-то Амазонке по имени Сайан, казались ей достойными подозрения.

«Зена?» - осторожно начала она.

Воительница была слишком занята длинными волосами подруги, наслаждаясь контактом с этим нежным шелком и той короткой минутой тишины, которая повисла в воздухе, поэтому она остановилась, лишь когда вокруг её запястья сомкнулись маленькие пальчики барда.

«Да?»

«Зена, а ты была со многими … женщинами?»

Воительница попыталась быстро расценить, проигнорировать ли этот вопрос или просто постараться перевести его в другое, более безопасное русло. Но эти мысли и правда были недолгими, поскольку тут же были прерваны Габриэль, которая поднялась из воды и развернулась лицом к воину. Зена обнаружила себя в плену не только пары маленьких рук, но и зеленых глаз, впившихся в неё.

«Я … э-э-э-э …»

Бешеный стук сердца Габриэль, казалось, отдавался у барда в ушах, когда она ждала неизбежного: она нисколько не сомневалась в том, что воин не ответит на её прямой вопрос. Зена не часто делилась с ней какими-то личными переживаниями, а это уж наверняка подпадало под их категорию.

Поэтому барда постигло немалое удивление, когда она ощутила на своих запястьях столь же сильный захват.

«Да, была.»

«О» - только и сумела выдохнуть Габриэль, чей голос вдруг стал необычно тонким.

«Тебя это удивляет? А не должно бы. Габриэль, я разменяла тридцатник, многое пережив и испробовав всё, что предлагала мне жизнь – даже те вещи, от которых многие бы люди отказывались и под пытками» - усмехнулась она, размышляя над некоторыми весьма оригинальными развлечениями, распространенными в отдаленных уголках Рима.

«Нет … э-э-э-э … да … э-э-э … я не знаю. Но да, наверное не должно.»

Зена только улыбалась, глядя на растерянную девушку. Её бровь медленно поползла вверх, когда та отвела глаза и попыталась освободить руки.

«Что?» - Зена выпустила запястья барда из своего захвата. Габриэль ничего не ответила.

«Брось, Габриэль, ты можешь спросить меня о чём угодно» - Зена внутренне съежилась, давая себе очередной мысленный пинок за то, что вообще затеяла этот разговор. Если бы только она могла держать на замке свой рот, довольствуясь тайными взглядами, брошенными на купающуюся рядом подругу, и не обращать внимания на ту реакцию, которую вызывает её обнаженное тело … блаженная пытка недосягаемой близости, которую она была готова выносить вечно.

‘Вечно.’

Ноздри воина раздулись, и она ощутила, как её глаза снова медленно путешествуют по поверхности воды, неминуемо следуя к груди барда. У неё пересохло во рту.

Габриэль воспользовалась моментом тишины, чтобы поднять глаза и взглянуть на воина. Уровень её беспокойства и неуверенности сделал несколько витков назад, когда она заметила две вещи: Зена смотрела на её грудь и теперь была похожа на маленького ребенка, пойманного с руками, засунутыми в банку с печеньем. Обе вещи имели нечто схожее … голод.

Чувствуя себя необычно осмелевшей, Габриэль прочистила горло и решила взять быка за рога.

«Ну, я вот просто гадаю … ты была с женщинами … э-э-э …» - она нервно сглотнула и порывисто продолжила – «Ну, если ты была с женщинами, и они тебе нравились, тогда как так получилось … я хочу сказать, какой тип женщин тебе нравится, и как так вышло, что я никогда не видела тебя ни с одной женщиной или ты пока ещё не нашла свой тип … я наверное лезу не в своё дело, да?»

Зена лишь удивленно моргала, застигнутая врасплох столь быстрой и красноречивой тирадой. ‘Ну, вот ты и сделала это: ты добилась своего, теперь она будет либо переубеждать тебя с пеной у рта, либо с отвращением отвернется от тебя.’

«Знаешь, Габриэль … думаю, нам лучше пойти и лечь … э-э-э … то есть одеться и сесть. Вон там, на …. э-э-э … то есть наверху за столом.»

Теперь уже настала очередь Габриэль изумленно хлопать глазами. Она что решила обращаться с ней как с маленькой девчонкой и будет игнорировать её вопросы? А что она собственно спросила? Габриэль попробовала вспомнить, что именно сказала, но так и не смогла сосредоточиться.

«Эй, я не хочу одеваться или подниматься наверх. Я просто хочу услышать ответ. И перестань обращаться со мной как с ребенком!» - женщина уперла руки в бока, выжидающе уставившись на воина и выглядя в этот момент именно тем самым ребенком, которым ей так отчаянно не хотелось казаться.

Зена поджала подбородок, решив, что указать на этот факт сейчас будет не самым лучшим её решением.

Вместо этого она пару раз кашлянула и начала говорить что-то о холодной воде и о том, как они обе могут простыть, всё это время медленно, но упорно подталкивая барда к краю бадьи и пытаясь заставить ту вылезти наружу. Может ей стоит сделать это первой, и тогда женщине ничего не останется, как последовать её примеру? Однако вид обнаженного барда, с грудями, гордо устремленными в сторону воина, почему-то действовал чрезвычайно отвлекающе и нисколько не способствовал успеху поставленной перед ней задачи. Она попыталась сконцентрироваться. А какая собственно была у неё задача? Она потерпела полное фиаско, так и не сумев найти в своей голове ни одной разумной мысли.

Габриэль же восприняла молчание женщины как подтверждение того, что с ней по-прежнему будут обращаться не иначе как с ребенком и Зена никогда не увидит в ней ничего большего.

И поэтому она поцеловала её. Пылко. И в губы.

Глаза Зены стали размером с блюдце, когда к её губам с силой прижались губы барда. Габриэль же наоборот плотно зажмурила свои, а её тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь.

‘О, теперь я помню’ – подумали обе женщины почти одновременно. Однако Габриэль оказалась немного проворнее, оглушив прячущего всё в себе воина вопросом, на который она никак не была готова ответить в этот момент.

«Зена, как так получилось, что ты никогда … я хочу сказать …это я … Зена?»

Воительница лишь изумленно заморгала и удивленно отклонила голову немного назад. Ей отчаянно хотелось защититься, и её мысли метались в попытках отыскать хоть какой-то способ прекратить этот разговор, заставить эту женщину остановиться прежде, чем она полностью завоюет её.

Рот Зены открылся и безмолвно закрылся, из него не вылетело ни звука. А ей хотелось лишь одного – заставить барда замолчать, чтобы она оставила её в покое. Да как она вообще посмела зайти так далеко и вынудить её чувствовать себя так …

Безответственно.

Внезапной вспышкой шока Зена поняла, что сама уже так долго ждала этого и что правда рано или поздно всё равно вылезла бы на свет, сделав невозможным для любой из них игнорировать сей факт. И не смотря на безумный страх, который она ощущала в этот момент, Зена знала, что всё начнется или закончится прямо здесь и сейчас.

«Ты – мой тип.»

Две светлые брови взлетели вверх, теряясь в белокурой челке: «Что?... Я? …Я?» ‘Я её тип! Ура!!!’

«Но тогда … почему ты никогда не пыталась уложить меня в постель … или … попробовать что-нибудь, чтобы … я хочу сказать …» - мысли барда перегоняли её слова, когда она думала о всех тех ваннах, которые они принимали вместе, о всех тех одеялах, в которые они закутывались, и о всех тех морозных ночах, которые она провела лежа на холодной, твердой земле, тогда как могла лежать на …

«Ну, просто здорово! Ты заставила меня чувствовать себя ребенком, тщательно игнорируя все мои попытки флиртовать с тобой …»

Теперь уже брови воина взлетели вверх.

«Флиртовать?» - выпалила она.

«Ну да, флиртовать. И только не говори, что ты не замечала? Я увивалась за тобой годами!» - девушка развернулась и с силой стукнула по краю бадьи – «Столько времени! Столько времени я думала, что всё, чего она хотела, это бесконечная вереница плохих парней, тогда как в действительности ей была нужна я! Но в то же время она тщательно игнорировала все мои попытки, не обращая внимания на то, чего хочу я, что нужно мне … не видя то, что было у неё под носом! Все эти годы! О, это так несправедливо! Мы могли быть …»

Она развернулась снова к воину, руки барда были плотно сжаты в кулаки.

«Я так …»

Сложив молитвенно руки и закатив глаза, Зена аж задохнулась от негодования.

«Стоп, стоп, стоп … у меня много талантов, но ни в один из них не входит чтение мыслей, Габриэль! И как, по-твоему, мне было понять, что все эти щенячье преданные взгляды были страстью, а не идолопоклонением, за которые я их собственно и принимала? А как насчет всех этих парней, с которыми ты ворковала под луной?»

«О, это так несправедливо и ты знаешь об этом! Если бы ты была хоть немного более восприимчивой …! И дала бы мне хоть какой-нибудь намёк …!»

«Ха! Восприимчивой?»

Зена быстро преодолела расстояние, отделяющее её от барда, и остановилась, встретившись нос с носом с маленькой женщиной.

«И какого же намека ты от меня ждала? А? Что мне нужно было сказать, по-твоему? Что ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни, и что я буду вечно любить тебя? Или, может, что я годами думаю о тебе, что ты заполняешь все мои сны и мечты? Или что у меня отнимает каждую крупицу моей воли нечеловечески сильное желание просто схватить тебя и … О, Аид!»

С этими словами она с силой схватила барда за плечи и поцеловала её. Пылко. И в губы.

И даже чувствуя, что колени Габриэль подгибаются, она уже не могла и даже не хотела думать о том, чтобы остановиться. И поцелуй перерос в более глубокий.

Наконец обе женщины оторвались друг от друга, напрочь лишенные дыхания, но с улыбками на лицах.

«Вау!»

«Нда уж.»

Габриэль прижала щеку к груди воина и удовлетворенно вздохнула.

Реакция воина была немного другой: удерживая все эмоции под контролем, не имея никогда возможности выразить ни грамма той любви, которая буквально переполняла её, это было похоже на рухнувшую дамбу, давшую наконец дорогу бушующему потоку. Габриэль ощутила, как тело женщины дрожит и Зена, казалось … расслабляется.

Бард подняла глаза, вглядываясь в лицо воина и понимая, что никогда прежде она ещё не видела его таким спокойным и умиротворенным.

«Эй, Зена? Ты в порядке?»

А воительница стояла, моргая и ломая голову над тем же вопросом. Как же она себя ощущала?

«Великолепно. Я чувствую себя великолепно, Габриэль.»

Девушка улыбнулась. Она и сама ощущала себя чертовски хорошо. Она прижалась ещё теснее к воину и сделала глубокий вдох.

Заметив, где именно находится её нос, Габриэль ткнулась им вперед и начала вбирать в себя аромат кожи воина. Теплое спокойное чувство окутывало её, когда её нос различал каждый тончайший запах, который был Зеной.

Рассудок женщины счастливо вбирал в себя каждую толику новой информации.

Зена опустила подбородок, пытаясь разобрать, чем же занимается бард. Было похоже, что она … нюхает.

«Эй, мне же щекотно!»

Пара шаловливых зеленых глаз встретилась с её собственными и тут же захлопнулись, когда их губы вновь слились в поцелуи.

Когда они наконец сумели выбраться из уже окончательно остывшей воды, Зена подхватила женщину на руки. Ноги барда обвивали талию воина, когда та медленно опускала её на кровать. Зена едва не выронила барда, когда тонкие импульсы боли коснулись её сознания. Это был тот самый момент, когда воительница поняла, что Габриэль вонзила в её шею свои остренькие зубки и звучно посасывала теперь чувствительную кожу. В голове Зены тут же пронесся безумный образ их недавнего столкновения с Вакхом, и она задрожала. Было тогда что-то мистическое в высвеченных алым губах барда, не говоря уже о том опьянении, которое, должно быть, испытывала она, ощущая этот тонкий извечный медно-красный аромат на устах женщины. Это воспоминание настолько раздувало теперь тлеющие угольки в глубине души воина, что даже воздух, окружающий их, казался раскаленным до предела.

Это была ночь, наполненная и огнем и льдом, когда обе женщины дразнили и соблазняли друг друга, разжигая такое желание, что это напоминало настоящее соревнование на волю. Казалось, что были ещё те вещи, которые обе женщины забыли разделить прежде, сохранив их в тайне друг от друга, и которые теперь заставляли их напряженно трудиться на протяжении всей ночи.

 

Зена моргнула и глубоко вздохнула, когда её мысли вновь вернулись к настоящему. Глядя на сладкое умиротворение её возлюбленной, нежного барда из Потейдии, кто бы мог подумать, что за этими соблазнительными зелеными глазами кроется такая страсть. Зена ощутила, как по телу снова разлилась приятная усталость, когда её мысли вернулись к их занятию любовью. Её уважение к творческому потенциалу барда возросло десятикратно, когда она думала над тем, где же Габриэль могла изучить столь интересные способы … развлекаться. Жизнь обещала быть весьма захватывающей, поскольку теперь уже каждая из них знала, каким потрясающим воображением обладает другая.

Зена посмотрела на спящего барда, радуясь тому, что по крайней мере одной из них удастся хоть немного поспать в те немногие часы, что остались от ночи. Обычно она бы уже давно была на ногах и заняла себя чем-то, если бы бессонница снова нашла её, но в этот момент для Зены не было лучшего места, чем это. И тогда она решила подумать над тем, как бы продлить их небольшой отпуск, не желая заканчивать то, что только что началось. Может ей удастся организовать небольшой показ кулачного боя и заработать им ещё немного денег. В конце концов несколько дней отдыха и покоя не помешают ни одной из них.

«Отдыха? Ха!» - она уже и не могла вспомнить, что это такое, но это было как раз то, что нужно. Издав наконец глубокий вздох, Зена перекатилась на спину, положив руки под голову и гадая, сколько же времени осталось до рассвета.

Но в этот момент Габриэль перевернулась и, не просыпаясь, ещё плотнее прижалась к воину. Теперь её голова удобно устроилась на плече Зены, и у той не осталось и следа от мыслей о том, чем же занять себя до рассвета. Напротив прошло не мало часов после него, прежде чем обе женщины пробудились ото сна, отдохнувшие, полные сил и желания жить.

 

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
